


W同人－Poodle-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－Poodle-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－Poodle-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_66b528c)

[ 34](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_66b528c)

### [W同人－Poodle](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_66b528c)

[注意：这篇纯属搞笑风，怕眼瞎请快速撤离！外加用了以前看的一个梗，突然想到很符合翔太郎这个任务，而且用他逗比时的表情叫出来一定别有一番风味....]  
  
  
要说侦探事务所的任务有哪些，不得不说大部分时间都是在解决丢失宠物或者调查外遇的事件。

身为鸣海事务所的侦探，左翔太郎总是口头抱怨着却尽心尽力的完成每件事。虽然没有大事件代表这个城市的和平，不过偶尔也会觉得日子流逝的如此平淡。

  


这次的案件依旧是解决丢失宠物的问题，而且是一口气丢了三只。

狗主人是一位身材臃肿却穿着娇艳，手带一枚红宝石戒指的单身女子。这简直就是漫画里常看到的画面，她也不负角色重任的用蕾丝缝制精细的手绢擦着眼角的泪水。

根据原委，贵妇拉着三只小狗遛弯时。因为有跳街舞一群少年，他们突然的动作和音响把三只小狗吓坏了。没想到少年们还跑来挑逗小狗，结果狗链子绊倒了主人，狗也吓跑了。

翔太郎简直能脑补出来委托人因为身型无法及时爬起来，被撞大喊着“NOOOOOO！！”的画面。

因为单身关系，无法忍受没有三只宝贝陪伴的女子出了不小的价钱。而翔太郎早就带好了帽子决定当即出发。

等他拿到狗的档案时，还是忍不住停了半分钟。

“这是我的宝贝～很可爱吧？白色的叫哈哈，黑色的叫嘻嘻，棕红色的叫嘿嘿。他们三个总喜欢黏在一起，所以应该也不会很难找到。”

听着委托人滔滔不绝，翔太郎在内心默默吐槽这名字起的真随便。

  


的确就像主人说的那样，当翔太郎找到他们的时候，三只的确在一起。

“嘻嘻，过来。嘻嘻！嘻嘻！算了，哈哈，哈哈过来！嘿嘿，到这里来。嘿嘿，哈哈…”

对于蜷缩在建筑角落灌木丛后面的小狗们让翔太狼很难下手，而且其中一只的链子不知道何时和项圈松脱不知去向。

翔太郎跪在地上从树枝缝隙里往里看，一边呼唤着一边寻找那三色毛。可当他抬起头的时候，发现很多人一脸惊悚地看着他。

不过倒出寻找宠物被这样看的经历也不少，他早就练就了厚脸皮。淡定整理了西服裤子和领带，继续任务。

小狗完全不给面子，反而沿着墙角从尽头钻了出去。而且还一只接一只分散开来，如果链子刮到树枝拉住一只就好了，可惜没发生。

“别跑！回来！嘿嘿！哈哈！嘻嘻！你们这群小坏蛋，喂，嘻嘻…”无视掉路人N多目光，翔太郎按住要被甩出去的帽子不停追赶。

  


一来二去，不知道狗狗是因为不理睬这位穷追不舍的陌生人而不失玩心，还是因为那个追着他的人看起来太可怕，即使翔太郎使用食物勾引还是狗叫技能，都没能吸引它们。

好在以为年轻的女高中生看到正在追狗的翔太郎，所以好心的帮忙拉住了嘻嘻的狗链。

“嘻嘻！嘻嘻！终于抓到你了，嘻嘻。跑不了了吧，嘻嘻。”上前抱起来黑色贵宾犬的翔太郎大户愉快的如此说。

想到被帮助了，于是他挂上帅气的笑容抬头，“真是谢谢你的帮……助………”可没想到对方早就惊恐的小跑逃离。

“我说了什么奇怪的话么？”翔太郎一脸无语和茫然。

事情还没那么简单。他拉着嘿嘿的链子去追哈哈，当他扑上去拉住哈哈后开心的笑道：“终于抓到你了，哈哈。哈哈，好好呆着。”

边上的妇女赶紧捂住自家小孩子的眼睛快速转身离开。

“到底怎么了啊？“翔太郎感觉越来越不对劲。

手里的两只小狗相当有活力，拉的翔太郎东倒西歪。而且跑得快力气大，真不知道那小身子里面那里来得那么大力。

可是最后一只嘿嘿却没有绳子，追的相当辛苦，加上另外两只的阻扰，翔太郎快崩溃了。

只听见他一边追赶狗一边拉着狗，还一边喊着：“等一下，嘿嘿！嘿嘿！给我停下！哈哈别闹！嘿嘿！嘿嘿！哈哈！往这边跑啦，嘻嘻！嘻嘻，快过来！啊啊啊！又跑远了！嘿嘿，嘿嘿！嘻嘻！”

路人投来诡异惊悚的目光，低头离开。

“等等——”翔太郎意识到了什么。“嘻嘻，嘻嘻，哈哈，哈哈，嘿嘿，嘿嘿…………耍我么？！？！”

此时此刻，翔太郎才发现路人看的不是狗，也不是他在找狗这件事，而是在看他！

想一想如果一个人一边追狗一边一脸苦逼，还哈哈嘻嘻嘿嘿的叫着是怎样美丽的画面……啊……翔太郎不敢往下回想。他感觉自己简直收到了莫大冲击，如果可以他想立刻投诉委托人更换名字。

可是翔太郎代表着鸣海事务所有尽义务的职责，随意他的自尊是完美的完成任务交付给委托人。

“嘿嘿！嘿嘿，我来了，站着别跑。哈哈你也乖乖跟上来！”于是硬着头皮，翔太郎保持着一贯口气继续呼唤着。

等他终于追住第三只小狗时，周围路人都早早离去。侦探先生只能抱着一只，拉着一两只，独自叹口气。

  


“Oh， dear！嘻嘻，哈哈，嘿嘿，你们回来了！快到我怀里！”委托人激动的抱着狗狗们泪流满面。  


于是今日左翔太郎成功的完成了任务，带给委托人幸福，也成功拿到了报酬。

“你怎么了？翔太郎！”只是当菲利普出来后看到翔太郎表情并不是那么好。

“什么都不要问不要说了…”翔太郎低沉的回答让菲利普把话憋了回去，虽然菲利普很像研究搭档为何如此，但他还是忍住了。

只是看到翔太郎坐会椅子上，手指碰触到打字机键，日记却没进展。

“我是侦探…才不是神经病…”他用自己才能听到的声音如此咕哝了不知道第几次重复的话。

[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(10)

热度(34)

    1. [](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) [苏打味的米～](http://bingchengyilingchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) [微积分的大表哥](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) [Reborn](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://likebuhao.lofter.com/) [理科不好](http://likebuhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://42930572.lofter.com/) [。。。。。。](http://42930572.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) [一壶浊酒](http://yihuzhuojiu436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://hanshuangying.lofter.com/) [想吃蓝莓](http://hanshuangying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://goudaissx.lofter.com/) [Second🍃](http://goudaissx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) [百里青长](http://bailiqingzhang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) [芯芯✿公孫日召](http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) [Hanaの泪](http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) [主页名字还没想好](http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://ifuleyu.lofter.com/) [倦飞，知还](http://ifuleyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) [爱吃砂糖的听听](http://tingting92697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://syutching.lofter.com/) [飄雪魔幻手帳](http://syutching.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) [邹邹Katelen_](http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) [犀牛比较胖](http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://cr7244.lofter.com/) [M_KT](http://cr7244.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) [オオカミ](http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) [偶像厨](http://orange-shikake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) [友萝卜](http://08-042-09.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://dengzi510.lofter.com/) [兔叽苹果与鸡蛋粥](http://dengzi510.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6675f75)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6716e01)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
